Appendix:Pokémon Crystal Walkthrough/Part 11
Cianwood City First, let's start with what we originally came here to do: Jasmine's favor. Go to the house most south. This is the Pharmacy. The man inside will hear your story of and will give you the . After taking this back to Amphy, the Pharmacy will sell the following items: | }} | }} }} In the house just north of the Pharmacy lives a man whose Pokémon was stolen by a guy with piercing eyes and long hair. He still has one of his Pokémon left, so he gives his to you for safe keeping, out of worry. It is nicknamed "Shuckie." Over time, the man will ask for his Pokémon back. If it has a high enough friendship, he will let you keep it. On the northern corner of the island is a house where an old woman will tell you when and where you caught your Pokémon, as well as judge the friendship levels. Right by the house on the ledge is . Approach it, and it will run away. Eusine will catch up to you, having just missed it. He challenges you to a battle to prove himself worthy of Suicune's respect. After the battle, he vows to keep searching for , then heads off. The only thing left to do here is to win at the Cianwood Gym. Cianwood Gym |- | |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} The only tricky thing about this Gym is that after the first three trainers are defeated, there is a puzzle to solve. Move the side boulders up one tile, then push the middle one either left or right one. Then you can proceed to face one last trainer before facing Chuck. After defeating him, Chuck hands out the , which allows all Pokémon up to 70 to obey you. He then gives you . Head outside and talk to the woman by the Gym. This is Chuck's wife. She will see that you defeated him by your new badge and she gives you ! Teach that to a Pokémon and you'll be able to anywhere you've previously been to. Fly back now to Olivine City. Olivine City Go straight for the Lighthouse and go all the way up to where Jasmine and Amphy are. Give the to Jasmine, who will administer the medicine to Amphy. She will then return to her Gym. Olivine Gym |- | |} |} |} Lucky for you, there are no Gym trainers here. You can walk straight up and face Jasmine directly. Upon her defeat, she will hand out the . She also gives you . back to Ecruteak City and go through the east gate. It'll take you to . Route 42 right across the lake. Right by the lake is a tree you can down. When you do, will flee again. Afterwards, grab the , , and from the trees nearby. Up by the next lake in the corner is a . Surf right again and there are some trainers here you can battle. |} Talk to him afterwards and get his number for your PokéGear. He'll call you if he finds any s. |} Mt. Mortar You may have noticed you have passed the three entrances to Mt. Mortar on your way over here. The details of the cave will be gone through later. For now, just head left through Route 42 to Mahogany Town. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Crystal